Problem: A blue pair of gloves costs $$11$, and a popular pink sweater costs $11$ times as much. How much does the pink sweater cost?
Explanation: The cost of the pink sweater is a multiple of the cost of the blue pair of gloves, so find the product. The product is $11 \times $11$ $11 \times $11 = $121$ The pink sweater costs $$121$.